


Fluttering of Hearts and Wings

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BlueJay!Leonard, But Not Angel More Like Birds, Courting Rituals, Drabble, First WingFic, Fluff, Hummingbird!Barry, I Don't Even Know, Incredibly short, Just Wanted To Do A WingFic, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry's never seen Snart's wings before, but he's not complaining. Especially when Snart finally does show him it's through a way as dramatic as he is.





	Fluttering of Hearts and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the storyline. This is my first wingfic ever and it's more of a test than anything but the idea struck me so yeah. Feedback is always appreciated and I want to hear from people other than my cat. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this very very short story.

Barry knew he was probably drooling at this point but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Leonard Snart, Central City’s villain turned hero and Barry’s boyfriend was doing a courting flight.Signifying the wish to start an engagement and eventually a mating. And he was doing it  _ for Barry _ . Snart hardly, if ever, showed off his wings - preferring to keep them covered and wrapped close to his body (wings were too vulnerable for a thief to have, in Snart’s logic at least) and Barry’s only seen glimpses over the years. Those glimpses were nothing compared to the site above him now. As Snart spun and soared through the winter grey sky his wings were on full display. Dear God, they were so  _ blue  _ \- different shades, ranging from royal to sky blue with splashes of white and black.  _ Beautiful _ . Barry felt his own wings twitch and ruffle at the urge to join the Bluejay in the flight but he refrained. There was one last part. Waiting with bated breath Barry watched longingly as Snart flew up until the tips of his wings were grazing the clouds. Then the thief twisted and let his wings fall limp, falling to where Barry was standing. There it was. Barry stretched his wings out on his sides before launching up to where Snart was falling. His wings fluttered in a blur behind him as he flew closer to the other before wrapping himself around Snart in a sort of tackle-hug. Snart chuckled darkly and crushed Barry closer to his chest and began  flapping his wings again. Not waiting another moment Barry dragged the other into a breathless kiss that was more bumping of noses than mouths. Neither of them tried to stop their shamelessly lovesick smiles, however. 

 

“Is that a yes, Scarlet?” Snart purred into his ear. Barry only smiled wider while his wings fluffed up in happiness. 

 

“Well, I flew all the way up here,” teased Barry making Snart snort at his cheekiness. Snart drew his eyes away from Barry’s face to his wings for a moment. Taking in the flame like colour scheme, the majority of Barry’s feathers were a brilliant golden amber colour with selected spots being a velvety purple-red. Unlike Snart’s wings, which were built for powerful strokes, Barry’s was slender and made for speed and fluttering to and fro. Hummingbird wings. 

 

“Yes that must have been tiring for you having to  _ flash  _ up here an all that,” Snart replied coolly. Barry giggled with a roll of his eyes before resting his forehead against the others.

 

“I love you, Len”

 

Snart smiled as his wings puffed up, “I love you too Bare” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what I was thinking about for Barry's wing colour http://rateeveryanimal.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/annas_hummingbird_norbert_sharp.jpg and what I had in mind for Snart's https://ih0.redbubble.net/image.8237105.5445/mp,550x550,matte,ffffff,t.3.jpg. Always appreciate feedback and I hope you enjoyed it   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
